Patients presenting with refractory benign esophageal, biliary, colonic, and duodenal strictures, perforations, and leaks often suffer from symptoms of reflux. This can cause a lot of discomfort to the patient. The addition of an anti-reflux valve may help reduce this discomfort by preventing bile from travelling up through the esophagus, while allowing food to travel through the valve by peristaltic motion which moves food towards the stomach.
Without limiting the scope of the disclosure a brief summary of some of several embodiments is set forth below. Additional details of these embodiments of the disclosure and/or additional embodiments may be found in the Detailed Description below.